The Trigun Dimension
by Kara Metallium
Summary: Kara's adventure in the Trigun Dimension. It will be angsty. Just have to write more. Probably some NickKara fluff. :P


This is Kara Metallium, coming straight to you from the computer on my lap.  
  
I don't own Trigun or Slayers. Nough said.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Chapter 1 - The Trigun Dimension  
  
Across the barrenness of the sandy desert, four people traveled unto an unknown destination. The planet was absolutely parched for water, which lay in rare rivers deep underground just waiting to be happened upon by an unsuspecting human population. The people in the party were human or at least three were human. The fourth was in fact not a human but looked like one in every possible way even down to the anatomy of the male sex. His hair was blond, however it gleamed like a pat of golden butter in the sun. His hair defied the law of gravity by sticking every which way. However, the sun threatened to melt the butter that was his hair by the overwhelming heat reflected up by the sand. The tall blond man wore a brilliant seemingly intricate red coat and an even more intricate black body suit underneath. His holster held a heavy silver gun. Just six bullets in it, but everyone of them deadly due to the man who possessed the gun. A pair of sunglasses, the lenses of brown sugar and butter mixed together, hiding brilliant green eyes, completed his outfit.  
  
The blond man was talking to the only other individual in the group who possessed the male anatomy. His hair was black, ever so limp from the heat and badly in need of a cut. His dark eyes watched the desert horizon hungrily in chance of finding a town. His dark clothes, which were at the moment killing him due to the heat, showed his profession as a priest. However he was not much of a reverent priest for a cigarette hung from his lips.  
  
Behind the two men trudged two women engaged in a heated conversation. They were different from each other as night and day and yet seemed to get along famously. One was short with black hair, short and glossy. Her trim business outfit echoed her quick thinking business savvy. The other woman was unusually tall with long brown flowing hair. Her clothes under her cloak were trim and proper, reminding one of a good wholesome person.  
  
The quartet trudged along the sandy rise, just reaching the top as a portal opened. However, none of the four people knew what the luminous opening of swirling color was and they just stared since they had never encountered magic before. They did not even know that it was magic staring them in the face. For this was the Trigun dimension, which was unbeknownst to all that dwelt within it. This was a place that based progress on technology.   
  
Abruptly the color and abstract shapes moved faster and faster in the portal. Suddenly the portal spat something out of it that hit just over the sandy rise with a gigantic thump. The something must have been a person because the four could hear it scream and bellow up from the sand.  
  
Damn you Xellos! Damn you to hell!  
  
I've already been there thank you. I find it quite pleasant this time of year, the portal answered, or rather someone on the other side. A sinister laughter was heard.  
  
Xellos! Why the hell did you stick me in the barren wasteland you call a dimension?! the strikingly feminine voice demanded.  
  
The portal answered with a sinisterly sweet tenor. Why Miss Kara, you underestimate this barren wasteland, as you call it. However, since you know you are stuck here until I begin to miss your delightful personality you might want to notice that on the other side of the hill you are sitting on has a small quartet. Three are human, and one is something of a technological marvel. However, Miss Kara, these four will be soon involved in the biggest thing that's ever happened to this planet since sliced bread.  
  
The four people looked at each other with equally measured panic and curiosity.  
  
Oh my, remarked the tenor, I do believe they are listening to every word we say. I must be going then.  
  
Xellos you bastard! Don't you leave me here to rot on the side of this hill for gods' sakes. I'm wounded you insane trickster priest!  
  
Well I suggest you ask our audience Miss Kara, they will help you. As before Miss Kara, until I have decided to fetch you, enjoy your stay in the Trigun dimension, the tenor answered. And with that small speech the portal closed. A painful scream of despairing sobs filled the air, throwing the quartet into a cold sweat. They decided to climb the rise.   
  
Inching over the crest, they saw a woman with brilliant black hair that shined blue in the sunlight. She was lying on her stomach beating the sand with her fists, crying with a sad despair. She was covered in wounds which were bleeding black blood, oddly enough.  
  
The two women raced over to the other woman. They stopped beside her. The strange woman looked up from her sobbing and looked warily at the women and the men behind them. Her eyes were drawn straight to the blond man. Her bright eyes filled with pain suddenly closed as she fainted dead away.


End file.
